


Fallout 4 /reader one-shots

by AJ_Vincent, TheRedAlice



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yes Sir, blowjob, pussy eating, sir, yes sir/good girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Vincent/pseuds/AJ_Vincent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedAlice/pseuds/TheRedAlice
Summary: This is a collection of smutty requests I got from my friends. I decided to post them here for everyone to enjoy! Feel free to request your own story by messaging me! Comments and criticisms are always welcome, so please dont be shy!I will be updating as the requests come in and updating the tags as such as well!All of these one-shots will have named readers and slight physical descriptions.





	1. Elder Maxon/Female Sole Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot includes:  
> \- virgin Maxson  
> \- yes sir/good girl   
> \- eating pussy  
> \- blowjobs  
> \- dom Maxson  
> \- subby reader  
> \- denial (brief)

It had started rather simply, with her mouth on his cock. Slow, teasing hands around the base and a mouth that worked the tip so expertly. Her soft, black hair, help back with a small, plastic headband, to keep it out of the way. He kept his hands pinned to his side, not knowing what to do with them. As she continued to give him a blowjob and as he continued to develop a tolerance, he started experimenting

One day, he settled his hand in her hair, careful not to inhibit her actions, and smiled down at her. She looked up, connecting her dark brown eyes with his blue ones. "Such a good girl for me," he says, his voice soft, playful, as if he were speaking to a beloved pet.

The praise sent flames through her body that came back together in her core. She made a noise, something akin to a whine. The noise caused her mouth to make vibrations around his cock. His face scrunched up for a brief moment before he tried to regain his composure again. He took in a breath and locked eyes with her once more. His voice dropped and his eyes darkened, "Do that again," his tone left no room for argument. It was the same one he'd used on his soldiers when they got too rowdy.

Even though she was on her knees, she felt them go weak. Her body shivered, despite the heat that spread through her body like fire. God, she liked this new Maxson. She wanted more. She wanted to see just how far she could push him.

She hummed around his cock again, slowly pushing herself deeper and deeper. The fingers weaved through her head pushed her headband off, stopping her movements. Arthur's body begun to shake and his breathing heavy. He pulled her head so that her mouth only covered the tip of his member, trying to take back the control she made him lose when she was around. She hummed around the tip, making a questioning sound, and Maxson let out a cry. She smiled around his cock. She loved making him come undone just as much as she loved when he took control.

From there, taking it slow was terribly hard for both of them, as the past few weeks have been building up to this moment. It started when Arthur came to their room after an official meeting between the Elder, Sentinels, and Paladins. Maxson had given out orders to everyone to go back to their jobs once the meeting had ended; he then considered taking his time before returning to his quarters. He waited until everyone had left the meeting room to move from his spot at the head of the table, his stomach in knots and his body flooded with heat. He hated the feeling of anxiety, it was one of the things he used his magazines to cope with. But after tonight, he wouldn’t need the magazines, he had the real deal waiting for him in his room and here he was, in the A-deck of the Prydwen with the love of his life just a few feet away from him. 

When he finally moved from his spot, his footsteps were heavy and his mind clouded. For a moment, he couldn't remember where his quarters were. He stood in front of his door, slowly reaching for the knob and shaking. He wanted to call this whole thing off. He wanted to open the door and apologize and say that he just couldn't do this today but he knew that would be a lie. He wanted this. Badly. He wanted her. Badly. He couldn't be satisfied with just her mouth on him and his mouth on her. He wanted to be inside of her. And tonight was going to be that night.   
He didn't know when his hand grabbed the cool metal of the doorknob or when he opened it or when Scarlett stood up from the bed, but she was there in front of him, clad in nothing but white lacy underwear and bra to match. Her soft hand cupped the side of his face and brought him close, their lips brushing causing sparks to fly in his chest as he took her lips in his. The kiss was soft and tender and full of love. It made him feel safe- her kisses always did. He didn't know why he thought tonight would be any different. When they parted lips, she looked into his eyes, silently asking a question that he'd been asking himself since they discussed this.

Are you ready?

He nodded, smiling back at her and kissing her once again as he closed the door behind him. He held her face in his rough, large hands and kissed her softly, slowly moving them backward until her legs hit the edge of the bed. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss. He let out a long, rough groan as he pressed his body to hers, just barely rubbing his groin against her thigh to gain much-needed friction. At one point he shed his jacket and undershirt.

"On your back. Panties off," he commanded after pulling away.

"Yes, sir," Scarlett responded. She crawled onto the bed, laying on her back and sliding off her panties so tantalizingly slow. She let them dangle from the top of her foot and flung them across the room. She pressed her legs together, suddenly feeling exposed to the cold air. The air hit her body suddenly, the cold startling her and making her wish she could hide herself.

Slowly, Arthur stepped towards her. "Open your legs. Slowly." She nodded obediently. "What was that? I didn't hear you," his voice was low, she could hardly hear it, but the way he said it made her shudder.

"Yes, sir," she corrected, nodding again with a flushed face.

He watched as the “flower” bloomed in front of him, loving the shy red that dusted her body. Her face, her shoulders, her chest, every part he could reach easily. He adored how soft her pale skin was, how unmarred it was compared to his own. He rested his hands on her thighs and rubbed them, taking in the sight of her and her body.

"You look absolutely stunning, Scarlett." His awe of her shone brightly through his voice. He almost sounded breathless. It reminded her of how he sounded when he confessed his feelings to her in this very room.

The praise rushed to her core and she grinned at the memory. "Thank you, sir." 

Maxson chuckled, deep and low. "Such a good girl, too,” he said into her ear, enjoying the way she shivered beneath him. She smiled up and watched as he lowered himself onto the bed, crawling towards her. He curled his arms around her thighs, spreading them just a little bit further apart. He marveled at the sight of her and she shivered. Arthur then pressed a tender kiss to the inside of her thigh and nipped at it, making his way closer and closer to her sex. 

When his mouth found Scarlett, the warmth startled her. She flinched at the sensation and nearly to snap her legs shut. To prevent this, Maxson wrapped his arms around her thighs and pinned her hips down with his hands. 

He dug their palms into her hips, keeping them from bucking upwards as he continued to suck at her clit.

Scarlett felt her muscles tense as she quickly approached her orgasm. She squeezed Arthur's hands tightly, mewling his name loudly. Gently, Maxson lifted himself off of Scarlett, earning a frustrated cry in response. A string of pleads escaped Scarlett's lips as she slowly she opened her eyes to find Arthur smirking above her.

"What?" she managed to ask in a strained whisper.

"You look so beautiful- undone and spread out for me like this. I should really eat you out more often." Maxson brought her in for a kiss and that was the first time Scarlett had tasted herself. On his lips, she tasted so delicious, but maybe that was just the way he made everything taste. 

Arthur returned to Scarlett's pussy, lapping at the wetness between her folds and it wasn't long before she found herself at the edge again. She squirmed, gently letting out whimpers and moans. 

Arthur's hands found Scarlett’s breasts and started rubbing them slowly, paying extra attention to her nipples, enjoying the way they hardened in his hand. She laid her hands over his larger ones, enjoying how the rough calluses felt on her breasts. Scarlett guided her partner's hands to what made her feel good, bringing one of his hands to rest on the side of her neck. As Maxson held her, he gently turned her head to the side, wanting to get a good view of her neck. He crawled up and bit hard on the joint between her neck and shoulder, causing her to moan his name loudly. That sent heat through his body, dispersing through his limbs and shooting towards his cock. God, the things Scarlett did to him. He started sucking hard on her neck, making sure to leave a large, purple mark on her neck.

 

Scarlett linked their fingers together, holding Maxson's hands. He moved back down her body, leaving a trail of kisses and light pink marks along her torso. Slowly but surely, he had eventually gone back to licking and sucking her clit, going faster and faster until she was absolutely howling his name. Scarlett couldn't decide which he preferred, so she switched between his first and last until she settled on (more like until she could only say) moans that vaguely sounded like either.

Arthur looked up at her, their eyes and fingers locked together, and the coil that built up in Scarlett's core snapped in an instant, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Her head shot back against the mattress and her back arched as far as it could, but Maxson kept her pinned down. He suckled softly, allowing her to ride the waves of pleasure that crashed her senses.

Arthur crawled back over her and kissed her deeply and slowly, leaving his hands in Scarlett's. When she finally found the strength to move again, the couple locked eyes and Scarlett placed her hands on the sides of Maxson’s face. She smiled and gently ran her hand through his hair. Scarlett reached a hand down and helped Arthur guide himself to her entrance, the blunt tip of his cock poking at it and before he could doubt himself he began to slide himself in. The sensation couldn't be described with words even if Maxson knew every single one in every language, the best his mind could come up with was it was warm, soft, and slick. A gasping moan escaped him as he carefully pushed himself all the way inside her.

"You feel... so good, Scarlett." He could barely say her name. She giggled at him through the stretch. God, he was thick. 

"You haven't felt anything yet, Arthur."

"Heh. I'll take your word on that." He rested his head on her shoulder and her hand found purchase in his hair. She gripped him tight, holding him close and he slowly worked his hips back and forth. He let out a curse, breathy and low, and it sent shivers through Scarlett. He lifted his head, locking eyes with his love once again as he moved faster and faster. Eventually, he was jackhammering into Scarlett, receiving screams in response. It took all his willpower to last as long as he did, but it wasn't long before he felt the pressure build to an untamable level. 

Arthur didn't know what to do other than force out a word or two to indicate that he was close- so fucking close. 

Scarlett's hand found his face again. "Cum inside me. Please, Arthur." She sounded breathless, weak, helpless. 

Arthur followed her command. He continued to pound into her and didn't have time to question her request. He came, hard and hot inside of her, and calling her name as he filled her to the brim with his seed. Maxson's head found Scarlett's shoulder and her hand found his back as her other circled her clit, tipping herself over the edge just a few moments after, a cry of his name escaping her lips once again.

It took a while for both of them to find the energy to move again. Arthur pulled out of her, marveling at how his thick cum spilled out of her. Scarlett didn't know when he got up, but when she saw him again he was in front of her, cleaning up what was left. She felt something cold and wet brush over her skin and before she could open her mouth to ask what was happening, the lights were off and they were both under the covers. Scarlett felt strong arms wrap around her and brought her closer, pressing her to his chest. She took in a deep breath and sighed into the night air. 

"I love you, Scarlett. I'm glad this was with you." Maxson’s voice was soft, a calm whisper into her soft hair 

"I love you too, Arthur," she replied, her voice revealing just how tired she was.

For the rest of the night, they murmured incomplete thoughts back and forth until they fell asleep while Arthur stroked her hair and told her 'I love you' whenever he opened his mouth to speak.


	2. Mason/Female Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot includes:  
> -hair pulling  
> -derogatory names  
> -referring to the reader as 'pup' and 'good girl'  
> -blowjobs  
> -vaginal sex  
> -dom Mason  
> -yes sir/good girl  
> -aftercare  
> -fluffy ending

The night air is cold. It wraps around Jocelyn's exposed legs and arms and nips at her nose. Goosebumps form on her exposed skin. She wasn't wearing much, just a short nightgown and a pair of shoes under a longer, but still pretty short, dress. She wanted to surprise him. She steps out of the house, shivering, and makes her way to Mason's throne in the zoo. The thought of him, and what he'd probably do upon seeing her, sends a rush of heat through her body and causes another shudder through her body, suddenly the night's air doesn't feel so cold. 

he weaves through the streets, waving at the raiders that pass as they come back from a full day of business. They look tired and worn and spent. A few gave her a wolf whistle, causing her to blush. She waved politely to them and continued wal"Ah, Jocelyn. Just the girl I was thinking about. What can I do for you tonight, lovely?" His voice king. A couple shouted, "Don't wear him out too much doll! We still might need him later!" She simply laughed about it and continued walking, smiling while thinking of Mason and the times he made her feel tired and worn, just like these men, though for very different reasons

Jocelyn arrives in front of Mason and takes him in. Slouching in the throne he sits in, legs spread wide apart and his cheek resting on his fist. She comes into view and he smiles. 

suggests the tone for the night: she's almost nothing to him. Just some random girl who seems like a good quick fuck. She can work with that. 

"Actually, sir, I was wondering what I." could do for you." her voice is light, teasing him with a small grin on her face.

"Really, now? Well..." His free hand slowly reached down and he rubbed himself through his pants, creating an impressive growing bulge, "I do know of a few things you could do for me." 

She watches him, anticipation growing along with his erection. Mason snaps his fingers and her eyes shoot up to meet his. "Eyes up here, gorgeous." She keeps her blue eyes trained to his, blushing. She's never held his gaze for this long. Her heart flutters a bit from excitement.

Her eyes flick down just long enough to see how much his bulge has grown. She bites her lip. Fuck, she really wants that in her mouth. 

She hears Mason chuckle darkly and realizes just how long she'd been looking. 

"Eager, are you, little pup?" 

Jocelyn nods slightly. she can't bring herself to open her mouth. If she does, who knows what embarrassing things will come out of her mouth. Mason lets it slide. 

This time. 

"On your knees, slut." His voice leaves no room for argument.

Without a second thought she's on the floor, getting on her hands as well for a special touch. That's when she notices the soft rug underneath her. Did he... prepare for her? 

"You want to see my cock, don't you, little pup?" 

"God, yes," she breathes. 

"I'm sorry?" His voice is questioning, Jocelyn can practically hear him smirking at her.

"Yes, sir," she corrects. She looks up at him, "Please," she says softly.

"Better." he says, his grin widening.

Slowly, he untucks his dick from his pants and it springs to life in front of her eyes. No matter how many times she's seen it, it always takes her breath away. "Heh, impressed? You're not the first." She doesn't bother with a reply. She doesn't need one. She lets out a breath as he begins to stroke up and down his length. She opens her mouth and begins to prep her throat, but- 

"You can look, but don't you dare touch. You can come as close as you'd like, but if you touch me, im calling this whole thing off. Understood?" 

"Yes, sir," she replies, pressing her lips together and shifting her weight. This is going to be hard, she thinks. She looks up at him, before letting her eyes drift back down. 

He continues to stroke himself, making small grunts and moans. She watches his hand intently, noticing him add pressure in just the right places and she makes a mental note to pay more attention when they masturbate in front of one another. She crawls forward to move herself closer to his length, licking her lips and looking up at him with hooded eyes. She feels her body growing warm as time passes. She wants to touch him, desperately. 

He looks down at her and smiles, retracting his hand from his length. "You've been such a good girl for me. I think I'll reward you by letting you suck me off. How does that sound?" His tone is low, praising her for her restraint. 

"That sounds amazing, sir. Thank you." She shifts her weight and folds her legs underneath her. She reaches a hand up, unsure that he's truly giving her permission. She looks up at him as her hand wraps around the base. Mason lets out a low breath in response, giving Jocelyn all the confidence she needs to continue. Slowly, she moves it up and down his length before leaning forward and placing her mouth at the tip of his member. She feels him shiver beneath her and she begins to lower herself, taking in more and more of him before he hits the back of her throat. She gags and relishes the groan he emits from his throat. Its deep and low and it sends heat through her body before it shoots to her core. Her mouth retreats to the tip and her tongue swirls around it while her hand strokes him. She works the tip as if sucking on a lollipop before her mouth slides back down his length. She's able to take in just a little bit more than she was the last attempt. She gags again and comes off of his dick, pressing her lips to the side of his length and licking up. 

Mason presses a hand to the top her head and gives it a pat, as if petting a dog- a bitch. "Such a good girl for trying to take all of me." Jocelyn doesn't respond, focusing on working at the spots that needed more attention. Suddenly there's a yank on her long brown hair and her eyes are forced to meet his. "What do you say when I compliment you, slut?" His voice is low, almost a growl. Being ignored isn’t something he took kindly to.

"Thank you, sir," she says while squeezing her eyes shut. Mason smiles and releases her locks, rubbing the sore area of her scalp. He pats his thigh, his smile turning into a smirk as he relaxes into his seat. 

"Come on up here. Show me a good time." 

Jocelyn climbs up onto his lap, lifting her dress over her head, leaving her in just the very short night down. She lifted the nightgown just enough to show off her lower half to him. She rubs her ass on his stiff erection when she fits herself onto the throne. The friction is so little, yet it's just enough to drive him crazy. 

"Lower yourself. Slowly," he growls, placing his hands on her hips, knowing she may not be able to control herself. She nods and lifts her pelvis, positioning herself right over his length. She places a hand on one of the arm rests of Mason's throne for support as she grips his cock with her other. She guides him to her entrance and bites her lip as she feels the blunt tip press against it. Her wetness is almost too much to bare. He lets out a dark chuckle as she continues to slide down his length, "God, you're so wet. Eager as ever for my cock, aren't you, little pup." 

She cant reply. Her mouth is open wide in a silent yell and she breathes her way through the stretch in short pants. His full length presses into her and they both let out a groan as a heavy shudder rips through Jocelyn's body. Mason laughs again as he lightly squeezes the soft flesh of her hips. 

"God, you feel so good." He captures her mouth in a kiss, distracting her from the throbbing in her groin. Her clit begs for attention. She wiggles her hips, adjusting to her position. Mason pulls away as Jocelyn stills herself. His hazel green eyes capture Jocelyn's blue and he rests his forehead to hers. "Move," he commands, and her hips lift off. She grips the arm rests of the throne and she works herself up and down on his cock. His hands stay on her hips, helping out in the crusade to get him off. 

Jocelyn becomes hyper-aware of the sound of skin slapping skin as it echoes through the empty air around them. She slows her pace, worry filling her. What if something goes wrong? What if someone catches us? What if-

Mason grips her hips, lifts her up, and slams her down on his cock, breaking her train of thought. Her full attention is back on him. Her jaw drops at the sensation and she's just barely able to stop the scream. She presses her lips shut instead and settles for a throaty moan and a small whimper after. She slinks her arms around his neck and presses her chest to his, moving herself up and down weakly. Mason presses his lips to her neck, viciously suckling at the sensitive skin, leaving a few pale marks, but nothing that would last. At least, not yet. 

She rests her forehead on his shoulder and mewls. Mason's hand grip her hips again and works them up and down his length, slamming against her cervix. With each down thrust, she cries out, her voice becoming weaker and weaker until she can only breathe through the sharp spikes of pleasure shooting through her with the occasional hoarse whisper of Mason's name.

"Stop. Now," his voice is commanding, thick with lust. She immediately stops her movements and looks at him, confused and worried. Before Jocelyn can launch herself into her thoughts, he grins and presses a reassuring kiss to her lips. Mason lifts her up slowly and she lets herself be forced off his cock as he picks her up and places her down on the rug in front of them. The soft fabric is a welcome change from the rough seating of the throne.

"Hands and knees. Now." He's only able to speak in short sentences. Anything longer and he won't be able to trust his voice. She obeys, quickly assuming position and Mason stands behind her. Before she can miss the heat of his hands, they're back on her hips as he easily slides himself back inside of her. She pulls her flush with his hips and the sound that escapes her forces heat through Mason's body as he picks up the pace, not giving her time nor warning before he resumes the ruthless fucking. She cries out, not bothering to stay quiet any longer. Mason reaches to her hair and grabs a fistful of her brown locks. Her head follows his pull and she gasps. 

"Good little pups stay quiet when they get fucked. Understood?" 

She manages a nod and his grip relaxes. He adjusts their positions so that his hand can slither to her front and finally rub at her engorged clit. His rough hands on her skin is almost too much, but the attention feels so good after such neglect throughout the night. He continues to pound into her, seemingly fucking deeper and deeper with every slap of skin. The sound doesn't matter to her now. The pleasure stimulates every inch of her body and its the only thing she finds herself able to focus on besides Mason’s rough breathing. 

He almost doesn't bother pulling out. He almost keeps himself inside of her to cum and impregnate her and make her entirely his. He doesn't, not yet anyway. That isn't something for him to decide. But when he tells Jocelyn he's about to cum and she demands that he do it inside her, he's surprised.   
He looks at her, slowing for just a moment to hold off his orgasm, "Are you sure?" he asks, wanting to make sure Jocelyn understood the risks that came with this. Mason watched as she looked directly in his eyes and nodded. He grinned a bit and nodded in return, seeing no hesitation in her eyes. He manages a few final ruts and pushes into Jocelyn, every inch of him inside her. She cries out at the feeling of the warm fluid filling her and it's just enough to send herself over the edge as well. The hand on her clit stop moving and she quickly pushes it away to finish the job. Her orgasm wrecks her body, forcing convolutions through her chest and the release spreads through her limbs. To the tips of her fingers and the bottom of her toes. She rubs herself through the orgasm and doesn't recover as quickly as she normally does.

When Mason eventually pulls out of her, the loss feels gaping. She collapses, realizing that Mason holding her hips up was the only thing keeping them there. The air is filled with nothing but breathing for a good while. Before she knows it she's on Mason's back and Mason starts walking towards their home. The air hits her and she shivers, reminding her of how she felt walking over. He rubs her leg, feeling the goosebumps that rose. She presses her cheek against his back and relaxes with every step he takes, the bouncing rocking her. Hardly anybody is out, thank goodness, but Mason takes every back road he can to avoid the late-night lurkers. He didn't want anyone trying to target Jocelyn to get at him.

They arrive and the warmth of their home welcomes her. "What do you say to a bath," Mason inquires, setting her down gently on the bed. 

"I am so down for a bath," Jocelyn breathes out, exhausted from the night. Mason chuckles and kisses her forehead. 

"I'll start the water." He walks towards the bathroom, leaving the door open so he could keep an eye on her

Jocelyn hears the sound of running water and closes her eyes. She breathes and when she opens her eyes again the sound has stopped and Mason is standing over her, smiling. 

"What?" 

"Nothing, it's just... you're so beautiful." 

She chuckles, taking his hand and sitting up. "You're not so bad yourself, handsome." 

He lifts her hand to his lips and plants a gentle kiss to her knuckles. "How did I ever get so lucky?" 

"I suppose we have Gage to thank- or, would it be Colter for being such a shitty Overboss?" 

"The world may never know."  
_________________________   
Jocelyn takes the cloth from the water and wrings it out. She cups his cheek with her other hand and brings the cloth to his forehead, scrubbing. Mason takes in a breath through his nose and holds it, letting it out slowly as he relaxed in her touch. 

"I can't believe you kept this on." 

"I know how much you like it." 

"Oh yeah, no, I love it. Don't get me wrong. You look super hot with it on. But it’s two in the morning and you know how the paint irritates your skin when you keep it on for too long." 

"It's worth it when I get to see you get the way you get." 

"Oh yeah? And how do I get?" 

"Well, for starters, you moan a lot louder when I have the paint on." 

"Fair point." 

"Secondly, you submit faster and without question. Most of the time." 

"Another fair point- But like I said, you're gonna have some terrible dry skin in the morning." 

"And like I said, it's worth it." 

Jocelyn presses a kiss to his now clean forehead and then starts washing the rest of his face. 

"You take such good care of me," Mason says after she's done with his face," What would I ever do without you?" She leans forward and captures his lips in hers. 

"Probably crumble. Or die. Or just not wash yourself." 

"Actually, I didn't wash nearly as much before you came into my life." 

"That's because you didn't have anyone reminding you to take care of yourself." 

"Fair point." Mason cups Jocelyn's face, bringing her back to his lips. They stay like that for a while, kissing and smiling and giggling like high schoolers. It takes them back to a time in their lives when things were simpler. No gang to lead or take care of, and the biggest worry at the moment was just if they'd studied enough for that week's quiz. She wonders how things would be different if they lived in a time like that.

"Here, turn around. Let me wash your hair this time." 

"What's this? Mason actually doing something for me," She says as she turns around in the tub, laughing. 

Mason lathers his hands with her shampoo and begins to massage her scalp. She relaxes into his touch and brings her knees to her chest, resting her head on her knees. 

"Tired, love?" Jocelyn only manages a nod and a hum. "I'm almost done. I'll rinse you off and then we'll go to bed." She hums again. For a while, it's just silence and the occasional movement of water. Mason takes the liberty of breaking it as he rinses out the shampoo. 

"I just want you to know that I didn't mean what I said. You're very important to me and I wouldn't dream of taking someone over you. You're my one and only. Besides- where else am I going to find a pup as good as you?" 

Jocelyn lets out a brief laugh. "I know, baby." 

"I love you, Jocelyn." 

"I love you too, Mason." 

He stands up and lets the bath water drain as he steps out and helps her up. He dries her off and then himself, picking her up again and then setting her back down on the bed. He drapes the covers over her and slides in behind her. Her small frame fits with his perfectly.

"Guess what," he murmurs into her hair. 

"What," she replies. 

"I love you." 

She laughs. "I love you too."


End file.
